gleefandomcom-20200222-history
More Than Words
More Than Words by Extreme is featured in Shooting Star, the eighteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions (except Ryder, Joe and Sugar), with Brittany and Sam singing lead. Sam comes up with the idea to bring Lord Tubbington to school so the Glee Club, especially Sam and Brittany, can sing a song to tell Lord Tubbington how much she loves him. As Sam plays the guitar, the lights in the auditorium light up the stage as Brittany is seated opposite him on a stool. New Directions start entering the auditorium, holding candles, and lighting each one with a flame. Sam sings as Brittany joins the duet eventually with New Directions helping with back-up. New Directions seem confused as Brittany gets up and they see the cat, Lord Tubbington. Lord Tubbington, seated on a cat couch, is being serenaded. Lyrics Sam: Saying 'I love you' Is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew How easy it would be to show me how you feel Brittany and Sam: More than words is all you have to do to make it real Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'Cause I'd already know Sam with New Directions: What would you do Brittany with New Directions: If my heart was torn in two Brittany and Sam with New Directions: More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying 'I love you' La de da la de da Da de da da da More than words La de da la de da Brittany with New Directions: Now that I've tried to Brittany and Sam with New Directions: Talk to you and make you understand Brittany with New Directions: All you have to do is Brittany and Sam with New Directions: Close your eyes And just reach out your hands and touch me Hold me close don't ever let me go More than words is all I ever needed you to show Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'Cause I'd already know What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying 'I love you' Trivia *The original song can be heard on Suzy Pepper's iPod when she is crying and about to eat a hot pepper in the episode Ballad. *Second time a song is dedicated to a pet. The first one being'' Blackbird, sung by The Warblers in memory of Pavarotti. *This was sung in The Glee Project 2 episode 9, Romanticality as a homework assignment. Songwriter of the song, ''Nuno Bettencourt accompanied the homework assignment by playing the guitar. Errors *Kitty is shown lighting Unique's candle and they start walking away, then in the next frame it shows Kitty lighting Unique's candle again. Gallery Morethanwordscover.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc10 100 595 slogo.jpg Captura_de_pantalla_2013-04-05_a_la(s)_16.46.48.png Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 13.14.10.png.jpg Glee_More Than Words.jpg More Than Words - Shooting Star.png Brittany in Shooting Star.png 003~681.jpg 001~803.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by New Directions